Ben 10: The Omniwars
Ben 10: The Omniwars is the fifth iteration of the Ben 10 franchise and the sequel to Ben 10: Omniverse. It was created by Chillmanfire. ''Plot'' After the events of Omniverse, Ben decides to retire from his intergalactic duties and head to college. But when a majority of his old enemies band together in a dangerous alliance, Ben must re-don the Omnitrix and assemble a team to combat the opposition and bring balance to the universe. The Omniwars returns to the dark tone once set in Alien Force ''and ''Ultimate Alien. '' ''Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Albedo *Charmcaster *Hex *Kevin Levin *Vilgax *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *''Alan Albright'' *Manny Armstrong *Helen Wheels *Max Tennyson *Ben 10,000 *Sir George *Cooper Daniels *Kenny Tennyson/''Chrono Spanner'' *Professor Paradox *Fistrick *'Samantha Everhart' *Forever Knights (Joseph Chadwick, Red Ninja, Sir Morton) *Zed *''Lucy Mann'' *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 23) *Elena Validus *Rad Dudesman *''Kai Green'' *''Lander Skane'' *''Deefus Veeblepister'' *''Myaxx'' ''Villains'' Normal: For the villains who have appeared in The Omniwars. Italic: For the villains who have not yet appeared in The Omniwars. Bold: For the villains who made/will make their first appearance/debut in this series. *Dr. Animo *Sixsix *SevenSeven *EightEight *''Rojo'' *Zombozo *''Circus Freak Trio (Frightwig, Thumbskull, Acid Breath)'' *''Phil Billings'' *Vulkanus *Zs'Skayr *Viktor *Eon *''DNAliens'' *''Gorvan'' *''Darkstar'' *Argit *Attea *Milleous (deceased) *Psyphon *Sunder *Will Harangue *Aggregor *Captain Nemesis *Trumbipulor *''Diagon'' *''Lucubra'' *''Esoterica'' *Octagon Vreedle *Rhomboid Vreedle *Ma Vreedle *Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 *Techadon Robots *Adwaita (deceased) *Dr. Psychobos *Khyber *Panuncian *''Looma Red Wind'' *Lord Transyl *''Slix Vigma'' *''Ragnarok'' *Billy Billions *''Mazuma'' *Bubble Helmet *Fistina *Liam *Sublimino *Tummyhead *Nyancy Chan *Simian *Clancy *''Collectimus'' *''Kuphulu'' *''Mizaru'' *''Alpha'' *'VentriloQuinn' *'Shade' *'Karnan' *'Mr. Kankisha' *''DJ Nomed'' *''Blacklips'' *[http://www.ben10wikia.com/Rooters/ The Rooters] (Proctor Servantis, Swift, Leander) *''Benevelon'' *''Exo-Skull'' ''Aliens'' Omnimatrix IV Aliens Normal: For the aliens that Ben has transformed into in The Omniwars. Italic: For the aliens that Ben has not yet transformed into in The Omniwars. Bold: For the aliens that made/will make their first appearance/debut in this series. *Alien X *AmpFibian *Armodrillo *Articguana *Astrodactyl *Atomix *Ball Weevil *Big Chill *Blitzwolfer *Bloxx *Brainstorm *''Bullfrag'' *Buzzshock *Cannonbolt *ChamAlien *Chromastone *Clockwork *Crashhopper *Diamondhead *''Ditto'' *Eatle *Eye Guy *Echo Echo *Fasttrack *Feedback *Four Arms *Frankenstrike *Ghostfreak *Goop *Gravattack *Grey Matter *''Gutrot'' *Heatblast *Humungousaur *Jetray *Jury Rigg *Kickin Hawk *Lodestar *Molestache *NRG *Nanomech *Pesky Dust *Rath *Ripjaws *Shocksquatch *''Slapstrike'' *Spidermonkey *Spitter *Stinkfly *Swampfire *Snare-oh *Terraspin *''The Worst'' *Toepick *''Upchuck'' *Upgrade *''Walkatrout'' *Water Hazard *Way Big *Whampire *Wildmutt *Wildvine *XLR8 New Omnimatrix IV Aliens *''Key'' *''Sting'' *''ChamBrew'' *'Apokalypse' *''Burashi'' *''Puppet King'' *''Fuse'' *''Manbeast'' *''The Irish Whistle'' *''Woodcraft'' *'SPRX' *''Master Control'' *''Genesis'' *''Anonymous'' *''Benjamin Tenny'' *''Nightscare'' *''Xplosion'' *''Skelereap'' *''Alphacat'' *''Ringtail'' *''Deus Ex'' *''Halycon'' *''Geo-Force'' *''Batterram'' *''Hydrathan'' *''NukeStrike'' *''Evangelion'' *''Sheath'' *''Eon'' *''Metamorph'' *''Phoenix'' *''Tidalwave'' *''Blaze'' Biomnitrix Aliens *Humungousaur *Goop *Four Arms *Stinkfly *Atomix *Alien X *Way Big *Upchuck *Heatblast *Ripjaws *Grey Matter *Upgrade *Crashhopper *Shocksquatch *Diamondhead *Spidermonkey *Brainstorm *Frankenstrike *Ghostfreak *Blitzwolfer *Rath *Astrodactyl *Gravattack *Chromastone *Eye Guy *Cannonbolt *AmpFibian *Feedback *Armodrillo *Gutrot *''Whamstrike'' *''Gravarot'' *''Buzzgrade'' *''Cannonhopper'' *''FeedFibian'' *''Chillfreak'' *''Eye Fly'' *''Brain Matter'' *''Alien IV'' *''Chromahead'' *''Walkastache'' Hero Watch Aliens- Credit to Diamondface for Ben 23 Aliens *''Mr. Mucky'' *''Alien 23'' *''Rollaway'' *''Dog-Nabbit'' *''Feedback (Dimension 23)'' *''Vomit Man'' *''Eye Guy (Dimension 23)'' *''Build-A-Guy'' *''Speedyquick'' *''Fastcat'' *''Giant-Manster'' *''Copy Copy'' *''Mr. Monkey'' *''Charcoal Man'' *''Handy Man'' *''Smash Cricket'' *''Duplicat'' *''Grava Guy'' *''Dinoflight'' *''Electro Crab'' *''Ogre-Face'' *''Mantaboost'' *''Rainbow Rock'' *''Build Devil'' *''Tiger Man'' *''Spikysaur'' *''Metalliation'' *''Jello Man'' *''Smartoad'' *''Beetlechomp'' *''Fairyflight'' *''Bandage King'' *''Howlhound'' *''Magnidude'' *''Turtlewind'' *''Seedshot'' *''Hardware'' *''Spectzor'' *''Time Guy'' *''Shortshock'' *''Insectawaste'' *''Karate Bird'' *''Metalshrink'' *''Drill-o-Rama'' Nemetrix Aliens *''Buglizard'' *''Crabdozer'' *''Hypnotick'' *Mucilator *Omnivoracious *''Panuncian'' *Slamworm *''Terroranchula'' *''Tyrannopede'' *''Vicetopus'' Negative Ultimate Forms *''Ultimate Albedo'' *Ultimate Humungousaur *''Ultimate Echo Echo'' *''Ultimate Swampfire'' *''Ultimate Cannonbolt'' *''Ultimate Way Big'' *''Ultimate Gravattack'' *''Ultimate Arctiguana'' *''Ultimate Spidermonkey'' *''Ultimate Wildmutt'' *''Ultimate Rath'' ''Episodes'' See Ben 10: The Omniwars/Episodes. ''Fans'' Write your name on a new bullet here; *'UltiEpic!' (Wall - Blog - ) 12:44, May 3, 2014 (UTC) *Bob was here *Hero Of Millions *--'ShahZeb Shah' (Wall - Blog - ) 10:04, August 4, 2014 (UTC) *Omegia * Poptropica123123 *SteveCrafts2k * [[User:Lego Master|'Master Red']] --'Waybig101' (Wall - Blog - ) 14:12, August 5, 2016 (UTC) ''Staff'' *Chillmanfire *Emercrump *UltiVerse *ShahZeb Shah '' Voice Cast'' *Yuri Lowenthal- Ben Tennyson, XLR8, Alien X, AmpFibian, Feedback, Chromastone, Kickin Hawk, The Worst, Upgrade, Walkatrout, SPRX, Master Control, Feedback (Dimension 23), Speedyquick, Lt. Steel, Mad Ben, Nega Ben, Bad Ben, Albedo (flashbacks), Atomic-X, FeedFibian, Alien IV *Dee Bradley Baker- Swampfire, Astrodactyl, AmpFibian (Albedo), Big Chill, ChamAlien, Clockwork, Crashhopper, Echo Echo, Goop, Jetray, Lodestar, NRG, Nanomech (regular size perspective), Spidermonkey, Stinkfly, Upchuck (Murk), Water Hazard, Wildmutt, Wildvine, Sixsix, Sevenseven, Eighteight, Psyphon, Sting, Techadon Weapon Master Number 13, Acid Breath, Ultimate Swampfire, Ultimate Wildmutt, Ultimate Echo Echo, Jury Rigg (Albedo), Four Arms (Albedo), Humungousaur (Albedo), Big Bug, Copy Copy, Dog-Nabbit, Freezeghost, Mr. Monkey, Muck Amuck, Mr. Mucky, Teeny-Weeny, Windy-Hindy, Cannonhopper *Eric Bauza- Diamondhead, Fasttrack, Fistrick, Articguana, Chromastone (Albedo), Eatle, Grey Matter, Ripjaws, Spitter, Toepick, Upchuck (Perk), Way Big, Burashi, Manbeast, Trumbipulor, Dr. Psychobos, Ultimate Albedo, Ultimate Articguana, Albedo (Galvan form), Solid Plugg, Driba, Thunderpig, Brainfrog, Fastcat, Freezelizard, Giant-Manster, Vomit Man, Big Chuck, Chromahead *David Kaye- Deefus Veeblepister, Joseph Chadwick, Khyber, Cannonbolt, Frankenstrike, Gravattack, Heatblast, Molestache, Shocksquatch, Slapstrike, Unitaur, Lord Transyl, Key, Genesis, Malice, Ultimate Cannonbolt, Ultimate Gravattack, Gar Red Wind, Charcoal Man, Electricyeti, Lightning Volt, Orbit Man, Rollaway, Skurd, Gravarot, Walkastache *Corey Burton- Mr. Baumann, Malware, Brainstorm, Brainstorm (Albedo), Puppet King, Starbeard, Brain Matter *John DiMaggio- Armodrillo, Atomix, Bullfrag, Four Arms, Humungousaur, Rath, Terraspin, Whampire, Zombozo, Diagon, Apokalypse, Woodcraft, Skelereap, Adwaita, Vulkanus, Will Harangue, Aggregor, Octagon Vreedle, Ultimate Humungousaur, Ragnarok, Bubble Helmet, Rook Da, Judge Domstol, Colonel Rozum, Dino-Mighty, Handy Man, Toolboxx, Atomic-X, Fourmungousaur, Whamstrike, Alien IV, Decagon Vreedle *Ashley Johnson- Gwen Tennyson, Sunny *Greg Cipes- Kevin Levin *Janet Varney- Samantha Everhart *Judd Nelson- Ben 10,000, Eon, Carl Tennyson *Steven Jay Blum- Vilgax, Ghostfreak, Zs'Skayr, Hobble, Nightscare, Ben Tennyson (Dimension 17), Chillfreak *Vyvan Pham- Julie Yamamoto, Ship, Myaxx *Bumper Robinson- Rook Blonko, Alan Albright, Parallelogram Vreedle, Crujo, Ball Weevil, Bloxx, Jury Rigg, Alphacat, Anonymous, Build-A-Guy, UpRigg *Khary Payton- Manny Armstrong, Hex *Tara Strong- Albedo, Ben Tennyson (Dimension 23), Lucy Mann, Buzzshock, Pesky Dust, Attea, Mazuma, Private Brown Bag, Pakmar, Swift, Molly Gunther, Nighty Knight, Techno-Bubble, Buzzgrade *Paul Eiding- Max Tennyson, Eye Guy, Zed, Liam, The Irish Whistle, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Eye Guy (Dimension 23), Eye Fly *Chris Pratt- Cooper Daniels, Ben Tennyson (Dimension 12) *David Faustino- Lander Skane *Rob Paulsen- Ditto, Gutrot, Phil, Gorvan, Rhomboid Vreedle, Captain Kork, Tummyhead, Magister Patelliday, Chadzmuth *Peter Renaday- Sir George *Dwight Schultz- Dr. Animo, Future Dr. Animo *Gwendoline Yeo- Nyancy Chan, Sheelane *Roger Craig Smith- Ben 23,000 *Charlie Adler- Blarney T. Hokestar, Collectimus, Proctor Servantis *Carlos Alazraqui- Rad Dudesman, Scout, Pyxi *Michael Dorn- Viktor *Scott Menville- Jimmy Jones, Kenny Tennyson, JT *Alexander Polinsky- Argit, Jarett *Christopher McDonald- Captain Nemesis *Tara Platt- Ester, Subdora *Aziz Ansari- Billy Billions *Rene Auberjonois- Azmuth *Jim Cummings- Vexx *Wil Wheaton- Michael Morningstar, Ben Tennyson (Dimension 36) *Alyssa Diaz- Elena Validus *Jeff Doucette- Thumbskull *Cree Summer- Frightwig *Powers Boothe- Sunder *Diane Delano- Ma Vreedle, Pretty Boy Vreedle, Dodecahedron Vreedle *Kimberly Brooks- Looma Red Wind, Rook Bralla, Starbeard *Jeffrey Combs- Kuphulu *Mark Hamill- VentriloQuinn, Maltruant *Jeff Bennett- Shade, Azmuth (Dimension 23), Kundo, Pa Vreedle, Red Leader, Blue Leader *David Kaufman- Karnan *James Arnold Taylor- DJ Nomed, Raff *Molly Quinn- Eunice *Armin Shimerman- Slix Vigma *Kevin Conroy- Bellicus *Vicki Lewis- Serena *Nicholas Guest- Clancy *Jennifer Hale- Rojo *Diedrich Bader- Simian *John Cygan- Kane North *Bettina Bush- Kai Green, Kai Tennyson *David McCallum- Professor Paradox *Jon Polito- Mizaru *Michael Emerson- Alpha *Meagan Smith- Gwen 10 *Miguel Najera- Wes Green *Kevin Schon- OTTO *Matt Levin- Cash Murray *Beth Littleford- Sandra Tennyson, Isosceles Right Triangle Vreedle *Sean Donnellan- Ben 10,000 (Ultimate Alien) *Jon Heder- Clyde Fife *Kate Micucci- Luhley *Richard McGonagle- Exo-Skull *Bryan Cranston- Alton Alabaster *Grey DeLisle- Blacklips *Ron Perlman- Death *Robin Lord Taylor - Steven Cameron *Matt Dillon - Sheriff Burke ''Movies'' *The Omniwars (coming in 2018) ''Video Games'' *Ben 10: The Omniwars *Ben 10: The Omniwars II: The Fall of Nations *Ben 10: The Omniwars III: An Unholy Alliance *Ben 10: The Omniwars IV: Faces of Evil *Ben 10: The Omniwars V: Days of Past Future Category:Series